Your Eyes Speak the Truth
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Ella Singleton, once a kindergarden teacher, gets a job teaching English to young Na'vi children at Dr. Augustine's school. At first she really enjoys it, but one parent in particular gives her hard time. Will this Na'vi warrior ever trust her?
1. Chapter 1

Your Eyes Speak the Truth

_(This story takes place a couple of years before the movie, During the time that the school was still running. Please excuse any mistakes that I make regarding the story. My memory's not that good. This is my first "Avatar" story so please bare with me. I hope you all will enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar" or any of it's characters. They belong to James Cameron.)_

Diary Entry 1

**Earth: March 12th**

I had just sent the children off to the bus and car ramps to await their parent's arrivals when I sat down at my computer screen to check my inbox for my rejection letter. A few months prior, I saw a documentary about the special school being built on the planet Pandora. The goal of the school was to teach the natives, the Na'vi, to speak English and to gain their trust so that humans could work peacefully among them. The story instantly struck a cord with me. While the drillers were taking habitat away from the Na'vi people, this school and the scientists who created it, were giving something back to them…knowledge. In the hopes that this would bring peace. I couldn't help but hope that this plan would work. Two years before this entry, my fiancé went to work as a hired marine at the drilling base. His job was to protect the workers from the natives who wished to stop the work. There was some sort of attack and a Na'vi arrow found it's mark in Joey's heart.

Most people would acquire a deep, seething, hatred for the people responsible for the death of their loved ones, but not in this case. I have never hated the Na'vi for what they did. As I see it, they were only protecting what is there's, there home. I never agreed with the company's work in the first place.

In fact, I had only grown more curious about the Na'vi people.

After I watched this documentary, I began to dream about this beautiful place, Pandora, every single night. I thought about it constantly. Then, for no particular reason at all, I began to do research on the natives and the company's work on the planet. As I scoured the internet, I came across a help wanted add posted by the company. They were in need of more teacher's for the Na'vi school.

I sat at my desk and stared at the add for a good thirty minutes, I know. My finger bounced excitedly on the mouse. Should I or should I not? What could it hurt? I quickly clicked on the link it gave me and I sent an email to the scientist in charge of the program, Dr. Grace Augustine. Once I sent it, I sat back in my chair and laughed at myself. This was so stupid. Why the hell would they hire me? I'm just a kindergarten teacher for crying out loud! I was no scientist. I doubted she'd even read my whole email. She'd probably just delete it the moment she saw that there was no Dr. before Ella Singleton.

I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't stop me from checking my inbox every hour or so for a reply.

Today, I logged on like usual and clicked on my inbox, expecting to find a bunch of junk mail and online dating advertisements. Instead, I saw that I had received the email I'd been waiting on for so long. My eyes bulged at the sender's name. Dr. Grace Augustine.

My hand shaking uncontrollably, I clicked on the email and read it slowly.

To Whoever This May Concern,

I would like to inform you that your request for the teaching position at our school has been accepted. Normally we would not hire someone without a scientific back ground, but we are currently extremely short handed. You are a kindergarten teacher so I trust you won't mind working with the youngest children. I must warn you that this job will be very time consuming. You will have to move to Pandora immediately so that you can be prepared for the assignment. The training itself can take upwards of six years. Let me know if you are still interested as soon as possible. If you are, I will send a shuttle to pick you up.

Sincerely,

Dr. Grace Augustine.

Six years is an awfully long time to devote to something so bizarre as this, but it only took me a moment to make up my mind.

I accepted the challenge.

I quit my job that afternoon. I would miss my kids, but I felt like teaching the Na'vi children was so much more important. For the first time in a long time, I was truly proud of myself.

Three days later I was on a shuttle to Pandora.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary Entry 2

**Pandora: I have no idea what day it is.**

I was sitting on the shuttle, marines surrounding me. They whispered in harsh voices, as if I couldn't hear their vulgar words. I looked out of a window, and gazed at the gorgeous blue planet that would now be my home. I felt my stomach role with excitement.

We finally landed and I walked slowly out of the shuttle along with all the big, burly men.

I adjusted my mask as I stepped off the shuttle. I savored the tingly feeling I got as I took my first step onto Pandora.

"You must be the new teacher." said a man's voice.

I whirled around to find a man in a lab coat standing by a piece of heavy machinery. The man had pretty green eyes, and dark hair, but he was unshaven and his face looked drawn and weary, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Yes sir." I said, walking over to him, carrying my huge bag. I shook his hand vigorously. I hoped he wouldn't mind how sweaty it was. "I'm Ella Singleton."

"James Summers." He greeted with a kind smile. "Welcome to Pandora, Miss Singleton."

"Please, call me Ella." I corrected him with a friendly grin. I really hated being called Miss Singleton. I didn't even allow my students to call me that.

"Ella," He chuckled. "Please follow me and we'll get you set up."

He led me to a dorm type room with three beds. One woman was already there, sitting on the bed. I noticed she was painting her toe nails blue. Suddenly I felt like I'd been sent back to college.

"This'll be your room. That's one of your room mates, Jill Caring."

Jill waved at me. "Hey girl!"

"Hi." I waved back.

"Rosa's on that bed there." She pointed out, motioning towards the bed on the left side of the room. "That's yours there."

I sat my bag down on the bed to the right, then turned back to James. "Where's Dr. Augustine?" I asked. "I'd like to introduce myself."

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white coat. "She's probably in the lab, waiting on you. Come on. I'll take you to her."

"See you later." I said, giving Jill a quick wave farewell.

"Bye." He replied and went back to work on her nails.

I followed James once again as he led me down the halls of the base. Around me, all the scientists were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, working furiously.

"She should be in here." He said, stopping in front of a door. He pressed a few keys on the key pad and the doors swished open.

I gazed in wonder at the sight that met my eyes. The room was filled with tanks. Inside each, except for one, there was what appeared to be, a Na'vi in various stages of development. They floated around in the liquid filled tube like an infant inside it's mother's womb.

Beside one of the sleeping giants, stood a pretty older woman with short red hair. "Ah, Miss Singleton. I've been waiting on you." She said, crossing her arms with a wry smile.

"What is all this? What are you doing to them?" I asked, not even looking at her. My eyes were glued on the Na'vi. I had become mesmerized by the subtle flinching of their bodies as they rested inside their artificial wombs.

"This is the Avatar Project. We have genetically engineered these Na'vi bodies for certain peoples' use so that they can survive for long periods on the planet's surface and blend in better with the natives." She placed her hand on the tube next to her and looked admiringly on the female creature within. "This one is mine." Her frigid eyes shifted back over to me and her lips curved slightly. "You'll be getting one as well."

I blinked out of my stupor at those surprising words. "I will? I thought I was just hear to teach?"

"You are, but if you're going to stay on school grounds for longer than an hour, you're going to need a pair of Na'vi lungs. Understand?" She said. Under her fierce gaze I felt like the hugest idiot in the history of man kind.

I nodded, my face flushing red. "So…how does this work?" I asked.

"I'll take some samples of your DNA and we'll make your Avatar. Simple as that. Now get over here."

I could tell she was getting frustrated with me so I quickly went with her to this medical table they had in the room. She took a swab of my mouth and some blood samples. When she was done, she gave the samples to one of her assistants.

"It will take six years for your Avatar to fully mature. During that time, you'll be doing all the research you can on the Na'vi." She went over to a crowded book shelf and pulled out six or seven really thick books. "Pay close attention to the Na'vi language. You will have to learn it if you're going to teach the children English."

She handed me the very heavy books. "I'm not going to let you step one foot off this base until you're fully prepared. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes Ma'am." I squeaked. This woman was really scaring me. I felt like I was in the military or something.

Dr. Augustine chuckled at my "scared shitless" expression. "Good. Get to work." She ordered and I respectably did just that.

For the next six years, I threw myself into my studies, learning all I could about the Na'vi, their language, customs, religion, and world. It was fascinating. I went through the texts quickly, much more quickly than usual. At first, Dr. Augustine was taken aback by the speed in which I flew through each six hundred page text. That was until she realized that I was studying every waking hour, even during my lunch period. My nickname is now "Worm", because of my tendency to be a book worm.

When I wasn't studying, I was training. Transferring into an Avatar body can put a lot of stress on the human anatomy. It must be in top physical condition at all times. I was in less than fit condition when I first arrived, so I was put on a strict work out regiment and diet. My roommates, Jill and Rosa helped me out a great deal with this. At first it was really difficult, but they made it really fun when they tagged along. Eventually, the work outs became like a walk in the park.

Finally, my six year wait began to wind down. My first excursion was only a few weeks away, but before that I would need to learn how to control my Avatar. From time to time I would go and visit her. I was amazed by her really.

How can something be so different and yet so similar to me? She had the unmistacable Na'vi body. Over 9 feet 7 inches in height, incredibly slender, a broad flat nose, a catlike expression and a long tail with a tuff of hair at the tip. But she definitely had some of my features. The shape of our mouths were the same. The bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top. She had my high cheekbones and heart shaped face. Growing up, I had always thought that black hair was really beautiful. I had been born a blond, unfortunately. I had cut my hair to shoulder length not long before I left Earth. My Avatar on the other hand had wickedly long back hair twisted into a braid like all the other Avatars. The similarities between she and the others stopped there.

Her markings and skin color were quite unique. Her skin, rather than a shade of blue, was more of a light violet. Her darker stripes swirled around her body and luminescent dots followed their paths and dusted the corners of her eyes and along her cheekbones.

Now I found myself staring at her once again, trying to imaging what it would be like inside her body.

"You make a very beautiful Na'vi."

I jumped at the sound of Dr. Augustine's cool voice.

"D-Dr. Augustine." I stuttered, jumping to my feet. "I'm sorry. I-I'll leave now."

She placed her hand on my shoulder, reassuringly. "It's okay. Stay if you want." She said as she approached my Avatar.

"Thank you, Ma'am." I said, sitting back down.

"You're scheduled for your first transfer tomorrow. Are you ready?" She asked after a moment.

"I-I guess. I'm a little nervous about it…What's it like, being one of them?" I asked.

"It's the most incredible feeling in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

Diary Entry 3

**Pandora: July 6****th****…I think.**

I practically had to force myself to sleep last night. Excitement kept my eye lids from closing. As soon as it was light out, I went to where my Avatar was being kept. I felt really strange when I looked at her. She looked so foreign and yet so familiar. Even though I'd only watched her grow inside a tank for the last six years, I felt like I knew her. She was like a beloved sister already. In many ways she was just that. My sister.

I placed my hand on the glass and smiled at her. "Today is the big day." I cooed to her, as if she could hear me. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Pandora through your eyes."

A few hours later, I was lying on an operating table with my Avatar lying on a gurney beside me. Today would be the only operation I'd have to face in the program. After the implants were in, all I'd have to do is get inside a machine and my mind would be transferred over to the Avatar's body in the blink of an eye.

I took one final look at my Avatar then a nurse placed a mask over my face and told me to count backwards from ten. Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…

My eyes flickered open. Immediately, I knew that the transfer had been a success. The world around me, that had seemed so big and open before, now felt tiny and cramped. I lifted my hand and stared at the light violet flesh, admiring the swirling stripes that decorated it. I felt my lips stretch into a grin.

The doctors had me sit up so that they could run some tests to make sure I could move everything.

"This is absolutely amazing!" I told them, my voice ringing with joy. "I feel weightless!" The nurse angled her head back to look at my face and, although I couldn't see her jaw go slack beneath her mask, I saw the shock in her eyes. She whispered something to the doctor and he too gave me that strange look when he looked up at my face. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"P-please excuse me. I'm going to get Dr. Augustine." Flustered the nurse. She walked quickly from the room.

"What's wrong?!" I demanded from the doctor. My voice had this growl like quality to it when I yelled at him.

He went and got me a mirror and handed it to me. When I gazed upon my new Na'vi face, I realized what it was that worried them. For some reason, my eye color was wrong. The Avatar's eyes were the same color as my human ones, a pale silver blue. They should be golden like the others. Why did my Avatar look so different? Was there something wrong with me?

Moments later, Dr. Augustine rushed into the room. She too gave me that horrified look. She made me bend down and she shone a light into each eye.

"How is your sight?" She asked.

"A thousand times better than it used to be." I replied.

"They seem to be reacting to light normally. Do you feel strange, Ella?"

I shook my head, "No more than I should. I guess."

"Keep running tests and let me know if you find anything else out of the ordinary." She told the doctors, then went back out the room.

The doctors went on with their tests and thankfully I was otherwise a completely normal Na'vi aside from my blue eyes.

Learning to walk in a giant's body is even more difficult than it sounds. My legs were really wobbly. I kept falling down. After my eighteenth fall, I began to feel like a newborn calf.

As the doctors were helping me move around, I got really excited thinking about running through the jungles of Pandora and my tail knocked over a gurney. "Ella!" The doctors yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I grabbed a hold of my tail and held it in front of me so it wouldn't cause anymore damage.

Over the next couple of days, I got used to the Avatar's body. Most of the day I spent as a Na'vi rather than a human. My tail gave me the most problems. I couldn't get it to stop wagging.

I was taken to Dr. Augustine's Avatar boot camp, where she showed all of us new recruits to move and act like a Na'vi. She was incredible in her Avatar, so at ease. She seemed a lot happier as a Na'vi than she did as a human. I was starting to feel that way too.

As a kid, my dad and I would shoot some hoops practically every day. I never had any brothers or sisters so I was his only playmate. I was a pretty good player, but you've never played basketball until you've played it as a Na'vi. They're built for that sport. For the first time in my life, I was able to slam dunk!

It's weird…I really didn't feel out of place inside the Avatar. Some people have issues adjusting, but I didn't. After I learned how to move without loosing my balance, I had no further issues. The only thing that I found odd about my new body was the tentacle things in my braid. Talk about freaky.

The night before my first excursion, I had just transferred back to my human body when Dr. Augustine pulled me aside to eat dinner with her.

"How's it going, Worm?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Really good. I think. I'm ready to get out there tomorrow." I replied, smiling at the thought that I'd be meeting my new class the very next day.

"You've been doing really well. You've taken to your Avatar like a duck to water. Really impressive…well except for that tail."

We both laughed.

"I can't help it. I find this all really exciting."

"Enthusiasm is good, but you have to calm down, or else the parents aren't going to want to leave their children with you."

"I'll try. It's hard."

"I know."

I took another bite of my spaghetti.

"Do you think something's wrong with me?" I asked after I swallowed.

"There doesn't seem to be." She replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Then how come I look so different?"

"Everyone is different, Ella. Not even the Na'vi look the same. Those blue eyes are probably just a fluke. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not going to blend in very well." I pointed out.

She was silent a moment. I could see by her shifting eyes that she was considering what to say. "That's okay. You're just here to teach, right?"

"Right." I chuckled.

That night I laid in my bed, once again unable to sleep. My lullaby of battling snores wasn't helping much. Jill and Rosa could get pretty loud.

The twisting feeling in my gut was a different sort of nervousness that I hadn't yet encountered in my twenty seven years of life. Ever since I first transferred into my Avatar body, I've had this terrible fear that because of my appearance, they'll be less likely to trust me. Would I be sent back home because of it? It wasn't my skin coloration that had me worried. I had learned a while back that although it was rare, my violet skin and swirling stripes were not unheard of. It was my eyes. Sure Dr. Augustine didn't think too much of it. She said that it was just the way my DNA reacted to the Na'vi DNA. I, however, was not so optimistic.

My heart thudding loudly in my chest, I reached underneath my pillow for the photo I knew would bring me comfort. I held the picture of Joey in my hands, letting my thumb caress his face. It was on nights like this that I missed him most. "Please be with me, tomorrow." I whispered and pressed the picture to my lips for a good night kiss.

I slept peacefully after that, believing, perhaps fool heartedly, that Joey would be there to hold my hand.


End file.
